Tattered Hearts
by Rose Mistress
Summary: In Domino High school, Yugi and his friends like the star players of the football team. But Yugi has a rival for Yami and Aqua's heart. Anzu Mazaki. Will Yugi try and win their hearts or give up and let Anzu win?
1. Wonders

Zypher: Hey everyone. For some reason, I just realized this story went missing and thanks to my helpful friend, I was able to use her thumbnail disk to get some of my stories and chapters back from my old computer. So, since someone told me that they missed the story, here the revised and revamped version of Tattered Hearts.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh and never will. Don't own Zoids: Chotic Century either and you will find out where this little piece shows up in the story.

Summary: In Domino High school, Yugi and his friends like the star players of the football team. But Yugi has a rival for Yami's heart. Anzu Mazaki. Will Yugi try and win Yami and Aqua's hearts or give up and let Anzu win?

* * *

Tattered Hearts

Chapter 1

* * *

Yugi watched as Yami and Aqua played a round of football with their friends. _'Man, I wish I could be out there but they wouldn't even notice me.'_ Yugi thought and sighed. Diamond came into the room and walked over to him. "Watching Yami and Aqua again, Yugi?" Diamond asked and he nodded.

"Maybe you should go talk to them or something sooner or later." Diamond said and Yugi looked up to her. "I could but what happens if Anzu comes and ruins it?" Yugi asked. Anzu Masaki was Yugi's best friend ever since elementary and in high school, she signed up to become a cheerleader and she made it to be the leader. But once Yami and Aqua came in to join the team, she left his group of friends and always treated him like he was nothing but dirt but Diamond, Kaiser, Ryou and Jou always backs him up.

"Don't worry about it, she wouldn't mess with you as long as I'm around. Everyone knows me as the greatest fighter in the school." Diamond said. "So, did you ever try to talk with Yami or Aqua?" Diamond asked. "No, they're too popular. They might not even notice me at all."

"Don't say that, Yugi. I know they will notice you and the may even ask you to come with them to the Valentine's Day dance."

"I hope so. I really would like to go with them."

* * *

Yami looked up to the window and saw Yugi and Diamond there talking with each other. Aqua walked over to him and looked up as well. "Yugi was watching us again?" Aqua asked. Yami nodded and turned to catch the ball thrown to him and threw it back to Bakura. He caught it and walked over to him along with Seto, Marik, Crimson, Toben and Ruby.

"The little Motou kid watching us?" Bakura asked and Aqua nodded. "Why doesn't he come down to the field? It's not like we're going to ignore him or anything. I think he's a good kid." Ruby said. Seto nodded. "Yeah; a lot better than that Masaki girl." Seto said and both Yami and Aqua had to agree with him.

"So Yami, are you planning to ask him to come with you to the Valentine's Day dance?" Crimson asked. "Yeah, hopefully he will come." Yami said. _'Cause ever since I saw him, I can't deny the fact that I love him but I didn't want him to reject me if I tell him so soon. This dance might change it all.'_ Yami thought before he and the others went back to their game.

* * *

Yugi and Diamond walked out of the school building to meet up with their friends. "So, are we ready to go to the arcade?" Jou asked. They nodded and they headed off. "So Yugi, are you going to come to the dance with us?" Ryou asked. Yugi shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I don't have a date so there's no reason for me to go." Yugi said.

Diamond ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it Yug, we're all going and we don't have dates. We're going so we can have fun." Jou said. Yugi thought about it then nodded. "Ok, I'll come." Yugi said, smiling. "Alright! Now it will be fun with you there Yugi!" Kaiser said as they reached the arcade.

"Now let's have some more fun! We only have two weeks before the dance so let's have some fun just in case the dance doesn't turn out well." Diamond said, knowing that Anzu will be there to ruin Yugi's chance at getting to meet with Yami and Aqua 'if' they show up at the dance.

* * *

Yami and his friends were done with their game and were going to head to the arcade to do a few duels but unfortunately Anzu showed up and they haven't gotten past her yet. "Oh, Yami! Aqua! I'm so glad to see you two!" Anzu exclaimed. Yami sighed. "What do you want Anzu?" Yami asked. "Oh, I just wanted to tell you something. Ever since I first saw you and Aqua, I just wanted to join the cheer-leading team so I can always watch your football games. You two always win the games for us and I wanted to tell you this but I was too afraid to do so." Anzu started.

"Here we go." Crimson whispered, rolling his eyes. "Aishiteru Yami, Aqua. Tsukiatte kudasai(1)?" Anzu asked, hoping they will say 'yes'. Aqua sighed. "Gomen nasai, suki na hito ga iruno(2)." Aqua said. "What! Who could it be?" Anzu said. "They don't need to tell you, Masaki. You can find out on your own." Seto said. "But if you happen to hurt him, then there will be consequences." Bakura said and they walked past her while she was still shocked that it was a boy that Yami and Aqua loved.

_'Who could it be? Who could Yami and Aqua possibly like that is a boy? If it's Yugi then he will pay if he comes to the dance.'_ Anzu thought and then marched angrily back to her house.

* * *

"Hey Yugi?" Diamond called. He looked over to her. "Yes, Diamond?" Yugi asked. "Would you like to duel?" she asked. "Sure." Yugi said and they went over to the virtual dueling platform. As they were dueling, Yami and his friends entered and Yami saw them dueling. "Hey, look you guys, Yugi and his friend Diamond is dueling." Yami said and they looked over to the dueling platform.

"Well, why are we standing here for? Let's go watch." Crimson said once he saw Diamond. Just like Yami and Aqua, he as well as Marik, Seto, Bakura, Toben and Ruby fell in love with one of Yugi's friends. He in particular loves Diamond for her fighting and dueling skills even though she is always close to beating Yugi in duels but he always find a way to come back.

"And now, I'll destroy your Vampire Lord with Dark Magician which ends the duel Diamond." Yugi said as the virtual hologram of Dark Magician shot a Dark Magic attack at her Vampire Lord and it disappeared in a flash as Diamond's last 400 LP went down to zero.

Diamond smiled as she collected her cards and jumped down from the platform. "Great duel Yugi. Just like always, you have a way to come back." Diamond said. Yugi jumped down from the platform as well. "Yeah, if I didn't draw my Dark Magician, you would have won." Yugi said as they walked off to find Jou, Kaiser or Ryou.

"Come on, Yami, we can't lose track of him." Aqua said as they went to follow them. "We should do the same Seto. Let's see if we can find Jou or Kaiser around here." Ruby said and Seto nodded and went through the crowd as well. "Well, let's see if we can find Malik or Topaz before they leave." Marik said and they went off as well.

"We better do the same Bakura." Crimson said and he nodded.

* * *

Jou and Kaiser were near the end of the arcade playing House of the Dead. "Jou, why is it that you're always the first to die?" Kaiser asked as he continued to shoot at the zombies that were going after Jou's side of the screen while he reloaded. "I have a bad habit of never shooting at them. There is that fact that you need to watch out for hostages." Jou said as he started to shoot.

Seto and Ruby saw them and walked over to them. The game over screen showed up and they placed the guns back into the holsters. "Man, we suck at this game." Kaiser said. "Well, at least we got farther this time." Jou said and Kaiser nodded. "Maybe we could be of some help." Seto said and they turned to see them. "Crap, it's Seto Kaiba and Ruby Jewelstone from the football team." Kaiser said as they walk past them and to the game. " I wonder why they are here?" Jou asked as they started to play the game and they watched quietly.

* * *

Ryou was playing DDR with some challengers as Malik and Topaz watched. "Ryou, you're great at this game. No one can beat you yet." Topaz said as the last challenger left the platform. "Don't say that Topaz, Diamond has beaten me many times before, even Malik did a few times." Ryou said as he walked off the platform. "Really? Malik, you never told me that." Topaz said, giving him a friendly punch to his arm.

"Well, you never asked." Malik said. "Now don't go starting that again you two." Diamond said as she and Yugi walked over to them. "Aw Diamond, why do you always ruin the fun?" Malik said as he looked to her. "Because you're a crazy little nutcase. That's all." Diamond said as she walked over to the dance platform, ruffling Malik's hair. "How about we go a few rounds?" Diamond said.

Malik nodded. "Sure." He said and got onto the second platform as Diamond placed a few quarters into the slot and they started the game.

* * *

Yami, Aqua, Bakura, Marik, Toben and Crimson spotted them and stopped a few feet away from them. "Well, looks like everyone's here except for Jou and Kaiser." Crimson said as he watched Diamond dance. 'Man, she's way better than Masaki. She should have been part of the cheer-leading team. Maybe I can get Crystal to see about it.' Crimson thought.

"Do you think Seto and Ruby found them?" Aqua asked. "I have a possibility they did if they're not around here." Yami said. "Well, let's not worry about them right now. Isn't that Yugi?" Marik asked. "Well, if he's short, cute and looks like Yami then yes." Toben said and was smacked in the back of the head by Aqua. "Hey! I was stating the obvious!" Toben said, glaring at Aqua.

"Well, give your compliments about Topaz, not Yugi." Aqua said as he turned to look at Yami. "So are you going to head over there, Yami?" Aqua asked and he nodded as he started to walk over. "Stay there." Yami said to them and they nodded.

* * *

After the last song Diamond and Malik stepped down from the platforms. "Sheesh, Diamond, you're good. No wonder why Ryou couldn't beat you." Malik said. "Hey, you just need to practice more." Diamond said and they laughed. Topaz looked around and spotted Yami coming towards them. "Yugi, star player coming." Topaz whispered and Yugi turned to look in his direction. "Oh no, what should I say?" Yugi said, fearing that he might choke since this is the first time he spoke to Yami.

"Don't worry Yugi we're here for you. Just try and talk to him. At least you don't have to worry about Anzu." Diamond said and he nodded as Yami reached them.

* * *

Jou and Kaiser watched, appalled, at how fast they got to the last point in the game. "Man, they're real good. There's no way how we can compare to them." Kaiser whispered to Jou and he only nodded. "It's a miracle they're even still here. I thought they would have left by now." Jou said as they finished off the last boss.

Seto placed the gun back into the holster and turned to look at Jou who stepped back a bit. "Well, thanks for showing us how to really play the game Kaiba." Jou said, rubbing the back of his head slightly. "Oh, don't worry about it Jou, we always help someone in need and please, call me Seto, Jou." Seto said.

"Oh, alright Seto." Jou said. Saying his first name felt weird to him since this was the first time he ever talked to him. "Well, how about we go look for your friends?" Ruby said as he looked to Kaiser. "Sure, why not." Kaiser said and they left to see if they find their friends.

* * *

"So, Yugi is it?" Yami asked and he nodded. "How have you been? I never see you much around school." Yami said and Yugi blushed slightly. "Well, I always stay in the classroom after school to help out a bit." Yugi said. Yami nodded, smiling. "So you like to help others. That's sounds alright. Maybe one day you can come to one of our practices. I'm sure Coach Raven(3) wouldn't mind." Yami said and Yugi nodded.

"Well, it's starting to get late Yami and I hate to break up your conversation, but me, Yugi and the others should head home now." Diamond said and Yami looked up to her. "Oh it's alright. If Yugi wants to, I can walk him home." Yami said, looking to Yugi. "Sure, if it's ok with you Yami. I don't want to keep you from any plans you have to do tonight." Yugi said.

"Don't worry. Me and Aqua don't have anything to do tonight." Yami said. "Ok then. Come on Diamond. Let's see if we can find Jou and Kaiser. We surely have to make sure he gets home on time." Ryou said and she along with Malik and Topaz nodded and they walked off, leaving Yugi with Yami.

_'Hmm, I wonder what they meant.'_ Yami thought before he turned his attention back to Yugi. "Ready to head home Yugi?" Yami asked and he nodded and they left, Yami calling for Aqua who caught up with them at the door.

* * *

"Well, there they go. They make it look so easy." Bakura said. "It would be easier for us if we did the same Bakura." Crimson said. "He has a point there, if we're planning to express our love to the rest of little Yugi's friends then we have to confront them sooner or later." Toben said.

"Alright, alright. I have a plan. If we're going to invite them to come with us to the dance, let's play as little secret admirers. Leave notes in their lockers and meet them at the dance. They might have doubts about going since they don't want to shame themselves in front of us because we're popular and all that crap." Bakura said.

"He does have a point." Toben said again and Crimson looked to him, a sweat-drop forming. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." Crimson said. "Man, will you quit saying that!" Toben whined. "I have to agree with him, you always state the obvious when we already know Toben." Marik said. "Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Toben whined and started to have a tantrum. "Cool it, Toben!" Bakura said. He stopped and tried to look innocent. "Ok, now here's the plan," Bakura said and they gathered together to discuss what to do.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that will be all for the first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and wil review like always. See you in the next chapter.

Translations

(1) - Please go out on a date with me.

(2) - I'm sorry, but there's someone else I love.

(3) - Really isn't a translation but I thought about adding Raven since he was one of my favorite characters from the show. I miss Zoids alot. Excuse his OOC-ness in future chapters. Can't have him be grumpy in this story.


	2. Thoughts, Gifts and Revenge

Zypher: Hi! Thanks for your reviews! So here's the next chapter of Tattered Hearts for you.

* * *

Tattered Hearts

Chapter 2

* * *

"So Jou, Kaiser, why don't you two join the team?" Seto asked. "Nah, we suck at some sports and football is one of them." Kaiser said. "Now don't say that, I bet you two are great at sports, you two just never try much." Ruby said, trying to cheer them up a bit. "You may be right, Ruby, we never really did try and we always tell Coach Raven that we want to sit out." Jou said.

"How about tomorrow, we'll see if we can get you signed up for a sport." Seto said and they nodded just as Ryou, Diamond, Topaz and Malik saw them. "Hey Jou! Kaiser!" Malik called and they looked over to them. "Come on, it's late! We're about to head home!" Diamond called. Jou nodded and looked to Seto. "Sorry we only had so long to talk to each other but it is late and we really need to head home." Jou said as he and Kaiser was about to leave but Seto grabbed his wrist gently and he turned back to him.

"Issho ni kaero(1)." Seto said and he thought about it before nodded with a small smile. "Iiyo(2). But I don't want you to be nearby when we get there though." Jou said as they walked over to where his friends were waiting. "Why not?" Seto asked. "You don't really want to know. I'm not ready to tell you yet." Jou said as they reached the others.

"Well, look who's here?" Malik said as he spotted Seto and Ruby with Jou and Kaiser. "We weren't expecting you here, Kaiba." Diamond said. "Don't worry, the guys and I just happen to come here to do a few duels when we spotted you and Yugi dueling. So close to beating him again but his trusty Dark Magician came to him in the end." Ruby said.

"Yeah, you can always count on the Dark Magician to help him in tight spots." Ryou said. "Well, come on; let's get home before it gets too late." Topaz said and they nodded as they left out.

* * *

Anzu sat in her overly pink room thinking of whom Yami and Aqua could possibly love other than her. _'I can't think who it could be, I know it couldn't be Yugi because he's a pathetic pipsqueak and doesn't deserve their love. I and only I should be with Yami and Aqua. No ifs, ands or buts about it.'_ Anzu thought. She got up and went over to her desk and turned on her computer and went to start typing an e-mail. _'Yugi, I will make sure you don't show up at that dance.'_ Anzu thought as she sent the e-mail once she was done and logged off and went back to her bed and started on her letter to give to Yami and Aqua tomorrow to see if they will go with her to the dance.

* * *

Yami, Yugi and Aqua stopped in front of the Game Shop. "Well, here we are." Yami said as he looked down to Yugi. "Arigatou, Yami, for walking me home." Yugi said. "It was nothing, Yugi. We were glad that we were able to take you home." Yami said. Yugi smiled and went to unlock the door. "Wait Yugi," Aqua said and Yugi turned around.

He dug into his backpack and pulled out a golden box. "Kore uketotte kudasai?"(3) Aqua said. "No, I couldn't accept this from you. Isn't it special to you?" Yugi asked. "Yes, it is special but from us to you, Yugi." Aqua said. Yugi blushed and took the box. "Thank you very much, Aqua. This will be very special to me." Yugi said and hugged him before going over to hug Yami. "Will you show up at practice tomorrow? We would be happy if you can come." Yami asked.

"Okay, I'll come." Yugi said and went to head inside. Yami smiled and started to walk off, Aqua following. "This went off pretty well; soon he can be with us." Yami said and Aqua nodded. "Even though, I'm worrying about what Anzu would do if she finds out. What happens if we aren't there to help him?" Aqua asked. "Don't worry Aqua, if we're not there, Bakura and the others will be there or his friends will help him out. Diamond would beat the crap out of her if she does mess with Yugi." Yami said and Aqua nodded, feeling more relieved.

"Let's hope that he will come to the dance with us." Aqua said. _'Yeah, let's just hope that Anzu won't ruin this chance for us either.'_ Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi sat in his room, looking at the golden box Aqua gave him. _'Hmm, I wonder what it is, my grandfather taught me how to read hieroglyphics and there's some on the box. They say that once the puzzle is complete, your deepest desire will come true. I wonder if it's true?'_ Yugi thought as he opened the box and saw all the different gold pieces.

"Wow, it so beautiful. No wonder it's special." Yugi said as he started on the puzzle. He looked over to his computer and saw that he had some mail. "Now who would send me mail so late?" Yugi asked himself and went over to his computer and opened the mail.

_'Yugi,_

_I wanted to apologize for everything I did to you. Meet me behind the school tomorrow morning. I want to give you something._

_Anzu'_ the letter said.

_'What if this is another one of her tricks. I'll go but I better see if Diamond would be around to help me.' _Yugi thought as he went to see if Diamond was online so he could IM her.

GameMaster: Hey Diamond, I'm glad you're on.

SphinxAngel: Why? Is something wrong, Yugi?

GameMaster: I got an e-mail from Anzu, I don't trust her.

SphinxAngel: What did it say?

GameMaster: She wants to see me behind the school tomorrow morning and I was wondering if you can come just in case she tries something.

SphinxAngel: Of course. I will always be there for you Yugi until you get together with Yami and Aqua.

GameMaster: Thanks a bunch, Diamond.

SphinxAngel: No prob, Yugi.

GameMaster: Well, goodnight, Diamond. I'm going to see if Jou's online before I head to bed.

SphinxAngel: Sure. Night, Yugi.

(SphinxAngel has logged off)

Yugi sighed as he waited a few minutes to see if Jou would come online. When he saw his name pop up, he IMed him.

GameMaster: Hey, Jou.

GoldenWolf95: Hi, Yugi, where were you earlier? I didn't see you when we left the arcade.

GameMaster: Don't worry, Yami and Aqua walked me home.

GoldenWolf95: Really? Maybe they're finally warming up to you now. It should be a synch for you to ask them to the dance now.

GameMaster: Yeah, you may be right.

GoldenWolf95: Well, hate to cut this conversation short but I better go. It's getting late and I don't want my father to find out I'm still awake.

GameMaster: Alright, see you tomorrow, Jou.

GoldenWolf95: See ya, Yugi.

(GoldenWolf95 has logged off)

Yugi logged off as well and went back over to the bed, placing the puzzle box on his nightstand and turned the lights off. _'I can't wait for the day to end tomorrow so I can see Yami and Aqua practice.'_ Yugi thought, smiling as he fell asleep.

* * *

At Yami and Aqua's home, Yami was still awake while Aqua was asleep. He thought about what he will do when it came close to the school dance date. _'I really hope he will come with me and Aqua. We'll have to take it slow though and make sure Anzu doesn't get in our way. It would only take her a well thought plan to break Yugi's heart about us. He knows we're still have a reputation and with her tricks, she would make him think that we're only hanging out with him for other reasons. I'll make sure she'll would never show her face around the school and the only two I know of causing the ultimate pranks is Bakura and Marik.'_ Yami thought with a small smile.

_'She'll be humiliated and we'll have Yugi by our side. Nothing will be better than that.'_ Yami thought before he finally fell asleep, eagerly waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

Zypher: That's it for chapter 2. Sorry if it seems short, couldn't think of anything else to write without messing with the next chapter that much. Anyways, review and make me happy. See ya in the next chapter.

Translations

(1) - Let's go back together

(2) - Okay.

(3) - Please accept this.


	3. Practice and Plans

Zypher: You just got to love quick updates. But enough of that, enjoy this chapter everyone.

* * *

Tattered Hearts

Chapter 3

* * *

Anzu waited behind the school building, wondering where Yugi could be. _'This better work. I will not have Yugi mess with my time with Yami and Aqua. I will have them go to the dance with me and he will do nothing to stop me, not even take them away from me with his pathetic charms'_ Anzu thought angrily and smirked when she saw Yugi come around the corner. _'Great, he's more stupid than I thought.'_ Anzu thought.

But what she didn't know is that Diamond was watching from above. "I knew she was up to no good." Diamond growled, ruffling her wings as she continued to watch them.

"So what do you want, Anzu?" Yugi asked. "Well, I wanted to tell you something." Anzu said. "Don't tell me, you don't want me to be around Yami and Aqua right?" Yugi said and she nodded, growling. "Well, let me tell you this, Anzu, I don't care what you say anymore. Yami and Aqua don't need to choose you just because you're a cheerleader and all." Yugi said and she was fuming, "I'll teach you something!" Anzu hissed and Diamond flew down and grabbed Yugi before Anzu could hit him.

"Nice try, Masaki but don't ever try that again or you'll be talking to my fist." Diamond said and she flew off back to the front of the school, her tail slapping Anzu in the face as she turned and she growled. _'Curse you, Diamond, you won't be in my way either. I will get Yugi for ever saying such a thing.'_ Anzu thought as she went to head to her class as the first bell rung.

* * *

Diamond landed and Yugi jumped from her arms. "Thanks, Diamond." Yugi said. "It was nothing Yugi. You know I'm always here to help you out." Diamond said and they headed for their class.

* * *

At lunch, Yugi walked outside and over to the table he and his friends shared. "Hey Yugi! Are you ok?" Jou asked. He nodded. "Don't worry; Diamond was there to help me." Yugi said as he sat down. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about her for now." Diamond said. Yami saw them and he, with his friends, walked over to their table.

"Hi guys, do you mind if we sit here?" Yami asked. "Sure." Diamond said and they made room so they can sit down. "So Yugi, are you still coming after school?" Aqua asked. "Yeah, I've waited for so long and I can't believe I have the chance now." Yugi said.

"You had many chances before Yugi. We would never ignore you or anything if you wanted to watch us play a few rounds of football." Seto said. "Now, Masaki is another problem. We would ignore her more than anything." Toben said. Topaz laughed a bit. "I see, she about as annoying as a bag of angry hornets I'll tell you that." Topaz said. They all laughed as they continued to eat lunch.

On the other side of the lunch room, Anzu watched angrily. _'I should be the one Yami and Aqua sits with but no; that little brat get in my way.'_ Anzu thought. Her thoughts were shattered though when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see a brown haired girl with red highlights in her hair glaring down at her. "What do you want?" Anzu asked. "I want to tell you to leave Yugi alone. He is fine with them and you don't need to go and ruin it." The girl said as she slapped Anzu in the face before leaving.

Anzu held a hand to her face and growled. _'The nerve of her. She will pay for that for trying to ruin my face.'_

* * *

After his last class, Yugi packed up his stuff and went down to the field. Coach Raven looked over to him and smiled. "Ah, Yugi, I never thought you would show up." Coach Raven said, brushing some of his short dark grey hair behind his ear. "Well, after Seto told me that he or his friends would never ignore me while they were practicing so I thought about coming down to watch." Yugi explained.

Coach Raven's dark lavender eyes shined with mirth. "Well, I'm glad that you're here, Yugi. You don't know how many times I always see Yami and Aqua watching you in the classroom window." Raven said and Yugi blushed. "Really?" Yugi asked and he nodded. "Of course. You know, they always wanted to go out with you but don't tell them I said that. I may be an 18 year old coach but I can learn many secrets on the field." Raven said, grinning.

Yugi blushed even more and Raven laughed. "Don't worry though, they might not tell you now but I'm sure that soon you will be going out on your first date little one." Raven said as he walked over to the bleachers and sat down. Yugi walked over with him and sat down as well. "So, how has Shadow been?" Yugi asked. "Oh he's fine. Actually, I brought him with me today but I don't know where he went to." Raven said.

The heard a low roar and Shadow flew down and landed in front of them. Yugi smiled as the organoid(1) nuzzled him and he pat his snout. "Well, there he is. Of course, he would always come when he sees you." Raven said as Yami and the others came from the locker room.

"Well, it time to start practice. See you in a bit Yugi." Raven said as he left off to start practice. Yugi smiled as Yami looked over to him and waved and he waved back before they started their practice.

* * *

"Coach Raven?" Crimson called during practice. "What is it, Crimson?" Raven asked as he looked over to him. "Do you think Crystal will take anymore entries for the cheer-leading team?" Crimson asked. "Of course, she's planning to get rid of Masaki since she barely leads the team during football games because of her infatuation with Yami and Aqua. I don't know why she doesn't give up." Raven murmured and Crimson nodded.

"Well, if you see her today. Can you see if she would take Diamond in?" Crimson asked and he nodded. "Sure, helping your soon-to-be girlfriend aren't you Crimson?" Raven teased and he blushed slightly before heading back to practice with the others.

* * *

Diamond, Jou, Ryou, Malik, Kaiser, and Topaz came out later once practice was over and saw Yugi with Shadow on the bleachers. "Hey Yugi!" Diamond yelled, waving over to him. He looked over and smiled before getting lifted up onto Shadow's back and he walked over to them.

"So, how did the practice go?" Malik asked. "It was great. You guys should have been here to watch. There's no doubt why they shouldn't be called star players." Yugi said and Shadow nodded. Diamond rubbed Shadow's snout and he purred softly, closing his eyes. "Well, Yugi we're going to head over to our house for a while. Do you want to come?" Diamond asked.

"Sure, but let me go take Shadow back to Coach Raven before he follows us home." Yugi said and jumped off from his back and led him back over to Raven. "Thanks for being a great friend Raven, even if you are a coach." Yugi said as Shadow stepped over to Raven's side. "No problem, Yugi. My role as coach will never get in the way of making new friends." Raven said as Yami and Aqua walked over.

"So Yugi, are you heading home now?" Yami asked. "No, Diamond invited me over to Ryou's and her house for a bit." Yugi said. "Do you think it's ok if we can come?" Aqua asked. "Sure, everyone that's a friend with us can come." Diamond said as she came over. "Alright. We'll be with you guys in a minute." Yami said and Diamond nodded, walking back over with the others. "Yugi, do you have a sec, I want to ask you something." Yami asked and Yugi looked up to him. "Sure, what is it?" Yugi asked. "Yugi. Deito shite kudasai(2)?" Yami asked.

Yugi blushed hotly from the question. _'Man, Raven was right.'_ Yugi thought before he nodded. "Of course. You don't know how long I waited for the chance to be able to go out on a date with you." Yugi said, smiling softly. "So, how about tomorrow night?" Aqua asked and he nodded. They smiled and Yami hugged Yugi before calling for the rest of his friends and they left to head over to Ryou and Diamond's house.

* * *

Anzu growled as she stood behind the corner of the school. _'That little punk! He will pay soon enough. He will not get away with taking Yami and Aqua away from me.'_ She thought before she left to head home, planning ways of how she was going to ruin their date tomorrow.

* * *

Zypher: Done. Once again, sorry for the shortness, can't think of other ideas to make it longer at the moment. As always, please review.

Translations

(1) - We all know Raven can't be without his organoid so we can't forget good ol' Shadow.

(2) - Please go out on a date with me. (Easier said than done X3)


	4. Night of Truth or Dare

Zypher: Hey everybody and welcome to the next chapter of Tattered Hearts. I can bet you will all enjoy this chapter so read on and have a good laugh at everyone's antics in this one.

* * *

Tattered Hearts

Chapter 4

* * *

"So, what game should we play first?" Malik asked as they sat in the living room, thinking of what they could do. They agreed that they could do a sleepover and after waiting for Yami and his friends along with Yugi, Malik, Jou, Kaiser and Topaz to get their sleeping stuff. It was night and they been playing games all night.  
"How about a little Truth or Dare?" Marik suggested.

"Why not. Let's give it a shot." Diamond said as she got up and went into the kitchen to get some sodas. "This is going to be an eventful night." Ruby said. They nodded when Diamond came back in with the sodas. "Alright, who's going first?" Diamond asked. "I'll go first. Jou, Truth or Dare?" Malik asked.

"Let's start this off easy, truth." Jou said. "Alright then, if you had a choice, who would you go with to the Valentine's Day dance?" Malik asked, a grin showing on his face. Jou blushed lightly. "Um, if I had a choice, I would go to the dance with Seto." Jou said and a small blush dusted across Seto's face. "Really Jou?" he asked and he nodded. "Well then, how about we go to the dance together then?" Seto asked and he nodded. "Okay." Jou said, blushing.

"Aww, ain't that just the sweetest thing you could ever see?" Bakura said. "Yeah, why can't you be like that Kura?" Crimson said. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that." Bakura said. "Well, it's either that or Powderpuff." Crimson said and they laughed. "Crimson! I told you to keep that a secret!" Bakura exclaimed. "Well, we're playing truth or dare, so why not let them know." Crimson said, grinning. "Besides, take that as revenge for getting me frozen outside last winter." Crimson said.

"Hey! I thought you said you forgot about that!" Bakura said. "Really? So I did. Oh well. Who cares. Jou go ahead and take your turn-OW!" Crimson yelped like a cat who's tail has been stepped on as he jumped up holding his tail and Bakura tried to look innocent. "You'll pay for that one day Bakura." Crimson said and went to sit beside Diamond.

"Ok, whenever you two are done with you little fight, I would like to take my turn." Jou said. "Oh sure, go ahead. Nothing to worry about here." Crimson said, waving him off. "Ok then, Diamond, truth or dare?" Jou asked. "Let's go with the flow of things, truth." Diamond said. "What's the most embarrassing thing that happen to you?" Jou asked.

"Man, I hate to go through this story again." Diamond said. "Anyways, it all happened when me and Ryou first went into Domino High when we moved here. Unfortunately I had to wear the traditional girl's uniform for school. It was fine until after school. Unlike Yugi, I wasn't all that buddy-buddy stuff with Anzu and she asked me to play basketball with her and some boys. Now I didn't know of her plan until later in the game when two of the boys came up behind me and did a panty tank attack on me. But they didn't get away with that unpunished." Diamond said.

"Yeah, that's how she was pinned as the best fighter in school, you should've saw how those boys look after that day." Ryou said. "Yeah and that how I also got into a boy's uniform instead of girl's." Diamond said. _'After hearing that makes me love her even more. She's like me in a way. Cute and a fighter.'_ Crimson thought as he placed his head onto her shoulder silently, hoping she or anyone else wouldn't notice.

"Ok Marik, truth or dare?" Diamond asked, knowing the perfect dare if he said so. She has learned that other than Yami and Aqua's love for Yugi, the rest of his friends had a eye for each of them. _'So why not help them reveal it?'_ Diamond thought. "Let's spice this up a bit. Dare." Marik said. "Choice. I dare you to kiss Malik. And don't try to back out of it, I know you want to." Diamond teased.

Marik gulped before looking over to Malik who was blushing. "Well, go on Marik. You've wanted to do this for a while, right." Seto taunted. "Hey! I wasn't expecting it like this!" Marik said and the moved over to Malik and pulled him closer and kissed him softly.

Malik was shocked but he kissed him back gently before they broke apart. Diamond pulled out a stopwatch from who knows where and looked at it. "Sheesh! One minute. Tell me you guys aren't planning to go longer later when you two get together?" Diamond taunted. Malik blushed even more. "Diamond!" Malik said.

"Aw, I'm just messing with ya. No hard feelings boyo." Diamond said. Malik nodded, the blush fading as they continued the game. "Ok, Aqua, truth or dare?" Marik asked. "Dare." Aqua said challenging him. "Oh, this would be great for all of us," he leaned over to him. "And it just might help you get closer to winning little Yugi's heart." He whispered. "Ok now, I dare you to say that you love Anzu Masaki," Marik started.

"Eww! Marik, how could you?" Diamond exclaimed. "I'm not done yet!" Marik said. "Oh. Sorry, continue please." Diamond said, grinning. "Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted," he said, looking to Diamond who smiled sweetly. "I dare you to tell Masaki you love her and that you would meet her at lunch but you will be there with Yugi and act like you or Yami never said such a thing. This would really tick her of and it would be fun to watch." Marik said.

"Hmm, that would be a great trick, maybe it would put her in her place." Aqua said and Yami nodded. "Well, I have a sweet tooth so I'm going to make some cookies and no Ryou, you can't jump on my shoulder." Diamond said before Ryou could ask. "Darn." Ryou said, pouting. "You know, you're cute when you're angry." Bakura said. "Yeah and you're crazy when you're trying to be cute." Crimson said, now sitting up when Diamond left for the kitchen and got hit with a shoe. "Ow." Crimson said. "Anyways, before you two have another fight I'll take my turn." Aqua said, looking to them. "Sure, go ahead." Bakura said.

"Now, Seto. Truth or dare?" Aqua asked. "Dare." Seto said. "Do your worst, Aqua!" Diamond yelled from in the kitchen. "Well, you heard the lady, think of a good one Aqua." Toben said, taking a sip of his soda. "I already have one. Come here real quick, Jou." Aqua said and he walked over to him. He whispered something into his ear and he blushed.

"Don't you think that's a bit too soon, Aqua?" Jou asked, still blushing. "Oh heavens no. You two will plan to get together soon, so why not now?" Aqua said, grinning. "Come on, Jou! It shouldn't hurt a bit!" Diamond yelled from the kitchen again. Jou blushed even more. "Oh alright! I'll do it." Jou said and he fought his blush down.

"Ok then, that takes care of that. Seto, get over here." Aqua said and Seto got up, walking over to them. He whispered the same thing in his ear. "What! But I'm not ready for that yet!" Seto said, shocked. "You picked dare so shoo!" Aqua said, pushing them over to the closet. "Don't forget the clothes, boyo." Aqua said, opening the door and pushed them inside.

"Well, that should keep them occupied for a while." Diamond said as she came out from the kitchen with a hot plate of snicker doodles. Ryou squealed and ran over to her. "Ryou, they're still hot." Diamond said as she backed him off with a wing and went over to the table. He ran over and sat down beside her.

"Are they're cool now?" Ryou asked, already hyper from the scent of cookies. "No. I just sat down." Diamond said. "It's unyielding torture I'll tells ya! Unimaginable horror!" Jou yelled from the closet but it was muffled from the door and something else. "Aw, suck it up, Jou. Nothing bad will happen. The dare can't be as horrible as you think." Diamond said, slapping Ryou's hand away from the cookies. "My cookies." She said quietly.

Yugi laughed at the antics of his friends and Yami smiled, glad to see him happy. "Are you two done in there yet?" Marik said, trying hard to not laugh. "No!" they both yelled as clothes were thrown out of the closet and the door closed again. Diamond was munching on a cookie, keeping the plate away from a rabid Ryou.  
"This shouldn't take long." Diamond said as she picked up another cookie and looked to the cookie. "You want, yes?" Diamond asked and he eagerly nodded.

She sighed and gave him the cookie and he squealed again, taking the cookie and jumped onto her shoulder, acting like a squirrel with the cookie but she wasn't fazed at all. "Ryou, what did I tell you about acting like a squirrel. You know I hate them." Diamond said and Ryou stuck his tongue out. "You said that if I do it again I won't get any cookies." Then it finally hit him and he jumped down again. "Good, now take these and go sit with Bakura." Diamond said, giving him more cookies and he went back to sit with Bakura.

"Is he always like this every time you bake cookies?" Marik asked, trying to ignore the slight shuffling sounds coming from the closet. "Yes unfortunately, he got the habit after watching too many squirrels." Diamond said. "And what with the 'you hate squirrels' thing, I think they're cute." Toben said and they looked to him. He sweat-dropped. "Well, they are." Toben said. "Fine, I'll shut up."

"Well, I while ago, Ryou was over Yugi's and I came back from shopping. I opened the door and saw something sitting on the living room table. I sat there and said, 'Did Ryou bring another stray cat in here?' but when I got a closer look it happened to be a squirrel and I closed the door fast, heart racing." Diamond started.

"Oh yeah, I remembered this one. Diamond was locked outside from her room because when she went back in the squirrel, ran upstairs and into her room. She called for someone to get it out but it never went near the trap so around 12 midnight, she called me and Topaz to come over and all we did was use a box and moved it outside so the squirrel can leave but after it got out, a cat started to chase it down the street." Malik finished and they started laughing, forgetting about Seto and Jou in the closet.

"Yeah, when Ryou got back since he happened to fell asleep over Yugi's, I told him the story and he happened to like to idea of scaring the crap out of me by acting like a squirrel when it comes to cookies." Diamond said. "Yes and I happened to like that too." Ryou said. "After hearing this, it makes me like you more, you know." Bakura said and he blushed when he wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Anywhosit, since Seto and Jou are out of the game for the duration of the night, Yugi, why don't you take a turn?" Diamond asked. "Oh no, I'm not good at this game like you guys." Yugi said. Aqua looked over to him. "Come on, Yugi, why don't you try. Ask Yami if you like." Aqua said.

"Oh, alright. Yami, truth or dare?" Yugi asked, looking to him from his spot on the floor. "Truth." Yami said. "Oh, well um," Yugi tried the think of a good question. Diamond walked over to him and whispered a question into his ear and he nodded. "Yami, do and Aqua really like me more than a friend?" Yugi asked.

"Of course Yugi. Ever since we first saw you, we've fallen hard in love with you, but we were too afraid to see you, fearing that we could have been rejected. That would have hurt us a lot." Yami said, looking down, still fearing the same. Yugi was shocked. _'They love me, ever since they saw me. But they were too afraid, thinking of what my reaction could've been.'_ Yugi thought before getting up and hugged Yami. Yami looked up to Yugi, seeing his smiling face.

"I would never reject you Yami. Neither would I do the same to Aqua. I had the same feelings for you but I always thought I would never had the chance since you two were so popular and I was nothing. And Anzu was the worst case. She always tried ways to keep me away from you and Aqua so I never tried going down to the field, worrying about her bring around to cause a scene." Yugi said softly. Yami lifted his chin and looked straight at him. "Yugi, don't ever think Masaki would get in our way to getting you, Yugi. She never poses as a threat to us and we prove it to her tomorrow but for now, let's not worry about anything else that would deal with her." Yami said and Yugi nodded.

"I'll tell ya, this game works every time." Diamond said. Malik had to nod, seeing as there was silence in the closet, along with the pile of clothes missing from the doorway. _'Guess they were getting either cold or embarrased.'_ Malik thought with a short laught and then went back to his train of thought, becoming depressed once more.

After this and Yami, Yugi and Aqua ended up together. The only people left was him, Diamond, Ryou(which he really doesn't know right now if he was together with Bakura or not), Kaiser and Topaz. _'But could I have a chance that easily like Yugi did with Yami and Aqua?'_ Malik thought before getting up.

"Diamond, I'm going out to get some fresh air. Be back in a bit." Malik said and Topaz looked to him as he left and turned to Diamond. "See what's wrong." Diamond said and he nodded before heading off to follow him. "Well, it ain't going to be much of a game with half of the players so I suggest we do something else." Bakura said, caressing Ryou stomach lightly as he was nodding in and out of sleep.

Diamond got up. "He is right though, I think it's time for a break and if you want to do any games then we can do them later on." Diamond said as she picked up the blanket that was kept on the couch and went over to the closet to see the sleeping form of Seto and Jou and she placed the blanket over them silently. _'Thank goodness I place a sleeping pill in their drink ahead of time or they may be up to more than making out.'_ she thought with a slight smile.

_'Next time we play Truth or Dare, I need to remind myself to not choose dare when it comes to be Aqua's turn. He can make devilish dares.'_ she thought once more before closing the door slightly. "Well, that takes care of two. I hope Malik is ok though." Diamond said to herself quietly before she headed back to her spot on the floor.

* * *

Malik sat outside, looking up to the sky. Tears were in his eyes and he wiped them away quietly. "Maybe I should just give up. There could be no way how Marik would notice me as much." Malik said to himself, not knowing that Topaz was behind him. "Don't say that, Malik. I know that he does love you or else he wouldn't be here now." Topaz said, sitting beside him. Malik looked over to him. "Do you really think so?" Malik asked.

"I know so." A voice said behind him and he looked up to see Marik standing there. "I didn't hear you come out, Marik." Malik said softly as Marik sat beside him. "I wanted to check on you, Malik. I know you didn't come out here for fresh air. What's bothering you?" Marik asked. "Well, Yugi finally admitted his feelings to Yami and Aqua and I know by now Jou and Seto are together. I feel like I'm left out from doing the same." Malik murmured.

Marik placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let that get you down, Malik, someone loves you and they are closer than you think." Marik said and he turned to look at him. "Really?" Marik nodded. "Really." Marik said and brought him in closer for a kiss.

* * *

Diamond sat on the couch, seeing as there might not be anymore games for the night. Bakura and Ryou were asleep as well as Yami, Yugi and Aqua. Crimson disappeared somewhere and Marik was outside with Malik and Toben joined them a while later since Topaz was out there with them. "Well, this has been fun but now I got to be the person to wake everyone up later." Diamond said and sighed as she closed her eyes. "Well, better get this over with." She said as she got up.

She walked over to Ryou and Bakura and shook their shoulders. "Wake up, you two." She said quietly and Ryou looked up. "Huh, Diamond, why you wake us up?" Ryou asked sleepily. "Well, I think it would be better if you're in your own bed and not in Bakura's lap. Same goes for you Bakura." Diamond said. He groaned and nodded as he got up, holding Ryou still as he picked up his sleeping gear. "Where's Ryou's room? I'll put him to bed since I'll be sleeping in his room." Bakura asked. "Upstairs and to your left. Can't miss it since he painted his door white." Diamond said and he nodded as he said goodnight to her and left upstairs.

She walked over to Yami and woke him up as well. She told him where the spare room was and he nodded as he took Yugi and went to the room, waking up Aqua as he passed him. "There, they're up in their rooms, not going to worry about Jou and Seto, Kaiser and Ruby should have found a guest room by now and Malik and Topaz can lead Marik and Toben to another. Guess I'll hit the sack as well." Diamond said as she yawned and left to head up to her room.

She met up with Crimson on the way and knowing that he wanted to sleep in her room, she led him there. The rest of the night was peaceful and nothing could ruin that or the rest of the week.

* * *

Diamond sat in her room, Crimson snoring away in his sleeping bag. _'Only a week left before the Valentine's day dance. We better come up with a plan and fast. Yugi may be together with Yami and Aqua now but if Anzu finds out, she will blow a casket and try to keep Yugi away from them the entire dance.'_ Diamond thought before she slipped under her covers and went to sleep.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that will be all for this chapter. Wasn't that fun. Talk about holding back from your urges. Who knew what else could've happened in that closet XD. Anyways, enough of my intriguing thought. Hoped you like the chapter and will review.


	5. Humiliating Fun

Zypher: Hello every and welcome to the ever put off chapter of Tattered Hearts. Don't think I would have gave up on this story, just have a habit of idea meltdown but anyways, I thank you all for your reviews from last chapter and hope you will enjoy this one.

* * *

Tattered Hearts

Chapter 5

* * *

After spending a fun filled weekend over Ryou and Diamond's it was time to head back to school and to enact Malik's dare. "Well, you know what to do Aqua." Malik said and he nodded as he walked over to where Anzu stood. "Hey Anzu." he said and she turned before sputtering, seeing him talking to her out of all people. "Oh, hi Aqua. What brings you over here?" she asked. "I only came over to ask if you wish to join me and Yami for lunch today?" Aqua said, taking a glance back over to the others who were almost about to burst out laughing.

"Oh yes! Yes I would!" Anzu said, estastic. He smirked. "Great, we'll meet you at the sakura tree outside." Aqua said before walking off. When he was gone, she almost squealed in glee and ran off to tell her friends. He laughed out loud when she was gone and he headed over to where the rest of the group waited. "That went better than expected." Malik said.

"I know but I just can't wait to see her expression at lunch." Aqua said. "Yeah, I can't wait either but let's get to class so we won't have to wait long." Diamond said and they nodded as they headed to their classes.

* * *

Lunch came all too soon and Anzu was rushing out from her class to get to lunch on time to meet Yami and Aqua. _'After all this time of waiting, I'm finally having lunch with them. Soon enough, I just may be able to ask them to the dance.'_ she thought as she grabbed her lunch and headed outside towards the sakura tree.

But when she got there, she almost dropped her tray in shock. "What's going on here!" she screeched. Yami looked up to her, giving Yugi another piece of cake that he brought from the cafeteria. "What do you see? We're spending lunch with Yugi today instead." Yami said. "But why! Aqua said you were going to have lunch with me!" Anzu growled. "Yes, I did said that but after meeting with him in the halls, we changed our plans. Besides, we don't like cheerleaders that much anyway. Too much pep." Aqua said.

She growled again before stomping off. They laughed as they watched her before looking back down to Yugi. "Did you enjoy that, Yugi?" he asked. He nodded. "Yeah. It's about time she was put in her place." Yugi said as he was given another piece of cake by Yami. "I know. That should teach her that being a cheerleader doesn't always give her the results she wants." Yami said. He nodded as he looked up, hearing his friends coming over. "Man, did you see her face. She look like she was about to cry!" Jou said, laughing still.

"Hey, that what happen when you get rejected, hard." Diamond said. "But shouldn't we worry now. Now that she knows who Yami and Aqua would rather be with, she would make Yugi's life worse, especially when it gets close to the dance." Ryou said. Bakura slung an arm around his shoulder, making him blush lightly. "Chances are, she won't even get near him because me, Crimson, Marik and Toben will be there and when we are there, we will cause chaos." Bakura said.

"Yeah, I can see it now. Spilling punch all over her dress or making her slip. Even the so obvious whoopee cushion trick. That should make her the laughing stock of the school by the end of the night." Marik said. "Hey, you guys aren't planning to leave me out of the fun are you?" another voice asked and they turned to see Keara standing there. "Oh but of course not. We all know you're ready to get her whenever we're ready." Toben said. "Great. I have some very good pranks to do to her and I want to explain them with you." Keara said and they nodded before she turned and looked to Yugi.

"And I'm glad you finally got together with Yami and Aqua. I don't know how long it would be before they came up to you themselves and told you how they felt for you. And I know they would have done it, even in front of the whole cafeteria." Keara said witha short laugh. Yami glared at her playfully, a blush dusting his cheeks lightly. "So what? It's not our fault we were so scared that he may not even like us back if we told him." Yami said. Yugi only smiled and kissed his cheek lightly. "It's alright. At this point, I would've done the same, maybe not in front of the whole cafeteria though." Yugi said.

Yami smiled down at him and kissed him lightly, eliciting 'aww's from Diamond and Keara. "Speaking of which, I need to go see Raven for a bit. I'll see you all later in next period." Crimson said as he ran off. "I wonder what he's up to?" Diamond questioned, looking over to Bakura. "Hey, don't look at me. I never know what he's up to most of the time." Bakura said and she shrugged. "Oh well." Diamond said before they sat down beside Yugi, Yami and Aqua and started to eat their lunches.

* * *

Crimson made it to the field where Raven was playing with Shadow. "Hey coach." he called and Raven turned around to him. "Oh, hey Crimson. Why are you here?" he asked. "Have you seen Crystal anywhere? I need to speak with her about changing lead cheerleader." Crimson said. "So, you're finally doing something for your girlfriend?" Raven suggested. He blushed lightly. "She's not my girlfriend yet but yeah, I'm doing this for her and to lower Anzu down another peg." Crimson said.

Raven laughed softly before pointing towards the school. "I think she's in her office. Go try there." Raven said and he nodded, thanking him before running off.

When he got inside and up towards her office, he heard some music playing, Crystal singing to the lyrics silently. He knocked on the door before coming in. She turned around and smiled. "Oh, hello Crimson. What brings you here?" she asked, turning the radio down a little. "Just wanted to ask if you don't mind kicking Anzu out of the lead cheerleader role and give it to Diamond." Crimson said sheepishly.

Her smiled widened as she stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders. "It's about time you asked. Raven told me about this and I was starting to wonder about when you would come to me about this. I already made arrangements to kick Anzu off and have Diamond enter. All you need to do is ask if she wants to join and she'll be in a heartbeat." She said and he nodded.

"Alright. I'll ask her right now. Thanks Crystal." Crimson said. "All in a day's work is what I say. Anzu need to leave anyway. She doesn't even do anything right, only goggle at Yami and Aqua like they going to run over to her with a bouquet of roses." Crystal said, laughing softly. He nodded, laughing as well before he left out.

* * *

When the lunch period ended, they all separated ways, Yami giving Yugi a light kiss before heading to his next class with Aqua. Just before Diamond could leave the group of friends did Crimson ran over. "Where were you Crimson? I was starting to wonder where you went to." Diamond said. "Sorry. Went to go see Crystal about something." Crimson said. "And what would that be?" she asked, curious. "I went to ask her if she would give the position of the lead cheerleading spot to you." he said, walking with her to her next class.

"Really? I never thought but of course, I would do anything to keep Anzu out of the picture. Besides, I think I would do a better job than her anyways." Diamond said. Crimson nodded as they stopped in front of her classroom. "Well, I better get going now. I'll tell Crystal you agree to take the spot when I go to practice today." Crimson said and she nodded with a soft smile before walking over to him and placed a light kiss on his cheek before walking inside.

A blushed covered his face as he walked off to his own class, a hand over his cheek. "I think I'll never wash this cheek again." he said to himself as he shook away his blush and entered the classroom just as the second bell rang.

At the end of the school days, Yugi and his friends gathered to go and see the others practice and to see what Anzu would do once she learns she's kicked out of the cheerleading team.

"This should be even more fun than earlier. I tell you, we're having a ball humiliating Anzu to the point of tears." Malik said and they nodded as they reached the field, already hearing her shouts towards Crystal.

"But why are you doing this to me! I have been the best cheerleader here ever since I joined!" she shouted. "No, not really. I have watched you ever since you joined and every game we had, all you did was watched Yami and Aqua play, not at all helping with encouraging the crowd. Be happy that him as his friends doesn't need encouragement from the crowd to win the games." Crystal said. "But seriously! You can't just kick me off!" She shouted once more.

"I'm the coach of the cheerleaders and I can. I already have someone to replace you." Crystal said. "And who is that?" she demanded. "That would be me." Diamond said, stepping away from her friends to walk over to them. "You! Why you out of all people?" Anzu shouted, pointing at her menacingly. "Because, I asked her to do so." Crimson said, walking over. "Now, why don't you back off and find something else to do. I think the chess club is looking for another recruit. Or better yet, how about being the mascot for the team so you can at least stay on the field." Crimson said, laughing.

She turned red in anger and stomped off. "Don't think this is over, Diamond! You along with your friends will pay for this!" she said as she left the field. "Pfft, I like to see that happen." Keara said as she walked up to them. "Hey, Keara." they both greeted. She waved to them before sitting up on the bleacher with Yugi and the others, petting Shadow as he came over.

"Well, Diamond, shall we get you suit up and ready to cheer for the Domino High Tigers?" she asked. "Sure, as long as it doesn't involve short skirts. I have a hatred for them." Diamond said. "Nope, changed the style this year. Tiger ears and paws. Some striped pants and a shirt with the Domino High Tiger on it." Crystal said, handing her the uniform. "Works for me. I'll get suit up now. Meet you in a bit." Diamond said as she walked inside to change. Crystal watched her go before turning to Crimson.

"And don't you have a practice to get to?" she questioned and he broke away from his thought about how Diamond will look and nodded. "Uh yeah, I'll be going now." he said hurriedly as he ran off tot he others. She only shook her head, a smile on her face. "The boy is too far deep in love. Hopefully everything works out for him." she said before calling the girls together.

* * *

Zypher: And that will be all for this chapter. I had fun with this and I know I'll be having more fun as we cause more torment for Anzu. Hoped you liked and will review. See you in the next chapter and please, feel free to make more fun of Anzu in your reviews. I shall laugh at her pain and humiliation that you do to her.


End file.
